Power Metal
Power Metal is a tool company featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Several pieces of Power Metal branded equipment appear inside of Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage, Premium Deluxe Motorsport, Simeon's Delivery Garage, as well as the protagonist's garage in Grand Theft Auto Online. Many of their tools and equipment appears inside Vehicle Warehouses and Benny's Original Motor Works in the enhanced version of GTA Online. Vintage Power Metal woodworking workshop tools can be found inside the Los Santos Naval Port in GTA V. Inside the main dock building there is a band saw, planer, circular saw, table saw and drill press next to two work tables with blueprints and a nail gun on each. In a side room on the east of the building, all but the circular saw are repeated along with a modern tool chest. The band saw can also be found outside at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. As well as making products, they also appear as a sponsor for racing activities. They appear as sponsors on the liveries of Jester (Racecar) and Massacro (Racecar). In the enhanced version of GTA Online, they appear on posters around "Branded" Vehicle Warehouses. Their tools make few major appearances in-game, however a Power Metal cordless drill is used in The Fleeca Job heist in Grand Theft Auto Online. There appears to be two versions of their logo; an "M" with the spark icon cutting through the center, and another design without the spacing within the "M". Influence Power Metal appears to be based on the Craftsman tool brand owned by Sears. It could also have some influence from Würth in its logo, which is another tools company. The Hotring Sabre has a Power Metal livery is inspired by a real NASCAR stock car sponsored by GM Goodwrench. Gallery Tools PowerMetal-GTAV-VintageTableSawNo2810.png|Table saw No 2810, marked LC 1938. PowerMetal-GTAV-VintageBandsaw.png|Band saw, marked SA 1944. PowerMetal-GTAV-VintagePlaination.png|Planer, marked "Plaination". PowerMetal-GTAV-VintageCircularSaw.png|Circular saw. PowerMetal-GTAV-VintageDrillPress.png|Drill press. PowerMetal-GTAIV-HandDrill.png|Hand drill in GTA IV. PowerMetal-GTAIV-NailGun.png|Nailgun in GTA IV. PowerMetal-GTAV-NailGun.png|A nailgun in-game in GTA V. PowerMetal-GTAV-2.png|Tool case. PowerMetal-GTAV-3.png|Large tool cabinet with open small tool chest on top. PowerMetal-GTAV-4.png|Closed small tool chest. PowerMetal-GTAV-5.jpg|Engine hoist. PowerMetal-GTAV-UpdatedHoist.png|Heavy-duty hoist. PowerMetal-GTAO-AngleGrinder.PNG|Angle grinder. PowerMetal-GTAO-Blade.PNG|Saw blade. PowerMetal-GTAO-Cabinet.PNG|Tool cabinet. PowerMetal-GTAO-Chest.PNG|Tool chest. PowerMetal-GTAO-ChestSmall.PNG|Tool chest. PowerMetal-GTAO-CordlessDrill.PNG|Cordless drill. PowerMetal-GTAO-ImpactDriver.PNG|Impact driver. PowerMetal-GTAO-CordlessDrill3.PNG|Cordless drill. PowerMetal-GTAO-SpringCompressor.PNG|Spring/strut compressor. PowerMetal-GTAO-Toolcase.PNG|Tool case. Other PowerMetal-GTAO-Poster.png|'Power Metal' poster seen in Vehicle Warehouses. Bankm8.png|A cordless drill used in a heist in GTA Online. Fagaloa-GTAO-front-PowerMetalLivery.png|Power Metal livery for the Fagaloa. HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-5-PowerMetal-Black-FrontQuarter.png|Power Metal livery for the Hotring Sabre. IssiSport-GTAO-front-PowerMetal.png|A Issi Sport with a Power Metal livery. Trivia *Their motto, "For Those About To Work" is a reference to the album For Those About To Rock by the hard rock band AC/DC. *The Power Metal livery for the Hotring Sabre is based on Dale Earnhardt's #3 black 1994 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet, also known as "The Intimidator". See Also *Flint - another tools manufacturer in GTA Online. *Device - another tools and equipment manufacturer in GTA Online. *Hard Stand - a hydraulic company featured in GTA Online. de:Power Metal es:Power Metal Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Corporations Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Weapons Manufacturers Category:Tool Manufacturers